Feral
by fireburn25
Summary: Professor Oak has something that no one else does. This may just be the rarest of all Pokémon. Not only does she show Pokémon traits she also shows human traits. Will she learn to stay human from the teachings of Oak or will that all disappear when they are threatened? Professor Oak/OC
1. Chapter 1 Pokemon, I choose you!

Don't Let Me Down

**Chapter One: "Pokemon, I choose you!"**

Sunlight streamed freely through the windows. Professor Oak stared down at Mitsuko's sleeping form. From where he stood on the second floor, he could tell she was sleeping on her side again. One of her ears were flopped over, the other stood erect. That was a favored position of hers he realized. She even had her legs tucked into herself. Her hands rested underneath her chin. What made her different was a brown tale that was similar to an Eevee's tail. Even her ears were shaped similar to Eevee's.

Deciding to let Mitsuko sleep he headed outside to see what the commotion was about. It was sounding different from earlier. It was as if he could sense a little hostility in the air. Of course he knew that it was his grandson, Gary, that was causing most of the commotion. Closing the door behind him, he could see what changed.

Oak heard a car driving off. "I'll show you!" That voice belong to Ash Ketchum, he knew without even having to look at the boy.

"So you decided to show up after all." Oak bluntly stated.

"Oh, Professor Oak where's my Pokemon?"

"Your Pokemon?" This caused him to grimace.

"Yes, I'm ready!"

"You look like your ready for bed, not for Pokemon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas?" Oak had to be sure Ash knew that his life was about to change.

Exasperation was very clear on Ash's face. "Oh, no Professor! I got messed up this morning and I was a little late. But Believe me, I'm ready for a Pokemon."

Oak made his way into the lab. When he did, he saw that Mitsuko was awake. He watched as she stretched out her arms and she gave a soft yawn. Oak walked up to her and playfully ruffled her hair. In return he received a playful swat from her.

"Mitsuko!" Ash said almost loudly causing him to cringe slightly. Everyone in Pallet Town knew who Mitsuko was and Oak was thankful for their quick acceptance of her.

All Ash received from Mitsuko was a nod. She stood from the couch and followed the two. Of course she has seen this ritual several times already but Oak noticed that she was always intrigued by the idea.

Ash stood at the "I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time, but I've finally decided to choose Squirtle." He exclaimed as he picked up the pokeball to release Squirtle. "Oh!"

"Already taken by someone who was on time." To his right he could tell Mitsuko was trying not to laugh.

With a defeated look, Ash placed the empty pokeball down. "Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept. But now I will choose as my Pokemon Bulbasaur. Wha?" Again the pokeball was empty. Oak glanced over at Mitsuko who now had her hand over her mouth. He raised his eyebrow at her. Catching the look he gave her, she sobered up.

He looked at Ash. "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late."

Ash picked up the last Pokeball."Oh. Well that's no problem, because my Pokemon will be Charmander. Agh!"

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case the Pokemon." Beside him Mitsuko gave a soft laugh. Oak gave her another raised eyebrow but this time he smirked at her as well. To him her laugh was a wonderful sound. That's one reason why he told jokes. To get a laugh from her. She needed to laugh more to be more human less feral like she was when he first found her. He shook his head to rid himself of that memory to bring himself back to the present.

"Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?" Luckily Ash's voice seemed to shake him from his reverie.

"Well there is still one left but I uh. . . ." He glanced toward Mitsuko. She gave him a knowing look.

"Professor I'll take it!"

"I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one. . ." Oak tried to warn Ash.

"I have to have a Pokemon. Mitsuko!"

"Mitsuko has no say in the matter. Nor is she going to become one of your Pokemon." Becoming defendant of Mitsuko, he felt as if he should let Ash know that Mitsuko was not going anywhere with anyone except with him.

"Professor, I wouldn't take Mitsuko from you like that." Before Ash could continue, Oak made his way to the last available Pokemon.

"Well in that case. . ." He released the Pokemon. There sat a yellow Pokemon that showed off a yellow zigzag tail.

"Pi-ka-chu."

Oak felt Mitsuko's small hand grasp his uparm. Concern seemed to ripple through her. Keeping calm he stated what type of Pokemon that was in front of him. "It's name is Pikachu."

"It's so cute, it's the best of all." Ash hugged Pikachu too him.

Oak grimaced at Ash knowing what was to come. "You'll see."

Pikachu gave an annoyed sigh.

"It's also called Electric Mouse. It's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality."

Mitsuko moved behind Oak, almost sensing what was to happen next. It seemed as if the air around them was becoming charged. Before Oak could say anything Pikachu let out a blast of an electric shock.

"I see what you mean."

As Ash said this, Mitsuko quickly moved away from both of them not wanting to be anywhere near Pikachu.

"Shocking isn't it." Oak lightly joked. "Now take these, your pokedex and pokeballs." Just as Ash was about to take the items, pikachu gave them both a shock.

"Thank you." Ash said as he still held onto the items that the Oak was giving him.

"Your welcome." Pain was clear in their voices. _Mitsuko._ Oak thought.

After the two somewhat recovered from the shock that Pikachu gave them, they headed outside. Oak looked around for Mitsuko but she was nowhere to be seen. _Figures, of course she would know when to leave a situation such as that one, _Oak thought with a grimace, _she didn't even stop me. She just left me. _Though he did not fully blame Mitsuko for doing.

Loud musical banging could be heard as he, Ash and Pikachu made their way down the steps. When he got back inside, he will find Mitsuko, make sure she is alright. Not only was he going to do that but he was also going to make sure that she knew how wrong it was just to leave him as she did. Before he could think anymore of the matter Ash called out to his mother.

"Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you!" A small crowd stood around her feeling just as emotional about the boys mile stone as she was. Now he was slowly beginning to understand why Mitsuko was not outside with him. She hated crowds no matter how large or small they where. "You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokemon training. But I'm, I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!"

"Pikachu."

Ash's mother, Delia, continued seeming unphased by Pikachu. Suddenly she began to quickly pile items from Ash's backpack into his hands. Oak stood to the side and calmly watched. This process was something he has seen before of course every scenario was different. "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself! And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry. . ."

"Mom, You're embarrassing me in front of all these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokemon trainers can take care of themselves."

Realization seemed to ripple through Delia. "I understand." That's when she seemed to notice Pikachu. "Hmmmm? That's your pokemon?" Ash repacked the items she had handed him.

"Pikachu."

"Yep that's my pokemon."

"Pi." Pikachu sharply turned his head to the right, not in favor of the idea.

Oak watched Ash move into a prideful stance, the backpack he held with his left hand at his side. "With Pikachu at my side I'll get all the Pokemon in the world."

"I thought all pokemon stayed inside their pokeballs, why doesn't this one?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Mitsuko doesn't. . ." Ash started but Oak was quick to interrupt him.

"Mitsuko is not a Pokemon despite her having visible traces of a Pokemon."

"Right." Ash Pikachu get in the ball now." When Ash threw the ball at Pikachu, the ball was tossed back to Ash by Pikachu's tail. _Serve's you right for saying that about Mitsuko. For years I've given her lessons on how to be more human. Though she has progressed significantly sometimes it takes me all I have for her not to revert to her fearile side. Back to when it was hard for her to trust anyone even me at times._

"Oh you're playing catch! You're friends already!" Everyone smiled at the

"Uh, sure. Pikachu and I are real pals! Right?"

"But it's a little weird."

"Weird?" Just as Ash replied to his mother, pikachu shocked Ash and the crowd, except for Oak who seemed to get out of the way just in time.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy."

"Why?" Ash asked while still being shocked.

"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

"Hooray!"

When Pikachu ceased his attack, everyone except Ash, Oak, and Pikachu, fell to the floor. "Don't forget to change your underwear, every single day." Delia seemed to get out.

"Okay."

"Pikachu." A pleased smile spread across his face.

Once Oak was back inside his lab after all the goodbye's where said and Ash was off with Pikachu, he began to look for Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko!" Nothing. Silence.

"Mitsuko!" Again he called for her. That was when he heard something being knocked over and breaking. A started cry coming from somewhere inside the lab made his blood run cold. He ran to the room that he thought he heard the cry come from. In the lounge he found her there. On the floor lyed Mitsuko who had propped herself up on her palms, left leg was bent toward her the other was stretched out and then he saw what had made her cry out. Around her was a broken porcelain vase. In her left barefoot, a small piece of the porcelain had made a smooth jagged cut into the arch. Small amounts of blood seeped through. Normally blood doesn't make him queasy but the site of blood coming from Mitsuko churned his stomach.

A softer cry came from Mitsuko this time as she had tried to move. He looked at her eyes. Shock showed through those large doe eyes. He moved to kneel by her side to make her stop moving. Holding her to his chest, he whispered out her name. "Mitsuko."

Letting her go he stood but made sure she stayed still while he did. "Stay where you are. Do not move or you could make the cut worse." He calmly told her and walked out of the lounge to grab a first aid kit.

Before he could even make it to the cabinet in his study where he held the kit, one of his colleagues tried to stop him. Oak cut him off before he could say anything. "I'm sorry but I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Oh, alright. . ." Another cry came from the lounge causing Oak to cringe. "What's going on?"

All Oak could think to do was turn away and head toward the first aid kit. "Oak, tell me what's going on."

Oak ignored him. Once he had the first aid kit he headed back to the lounge. His colleague continued to follow him.

"What the hell is that?"

Bandaging Mitsuko was the only thing that Oak could think of. As he knelled beside Mitsuko he opened the first aid kit. "Mitsuko, you are going to have to be still in order for me to get the glass out of your foot." A small whimper came from her. With a pair of pliers he grabbed from the first aid kit he moved his hand toward her hurt foot. She moved slightly as he grasped her foot. "Be still, Mitsuko." He looked into her eyes. Fear, pain and uncertainty was there. "It's alright, Mitsuko." He tried to calm her down.

As he the pliers again, she moved once more. "Mitsuko." This he said to her in a warning voice. With a sigh, he looked toward his colleague who still stood in the door way. "I may need your help. If you would, hold her by the arms."

After a few seconds the man moved to sit behind Mitsuko. Which only made her move more. Her foot turned in Oak's grasp. He held onto her foot so she wouldn't cause anymore damage. Once her arms were contained, he tried to grab the glass out of her foot with the pliers once more but she was still moving too much. "Mitsuko!" His strained voice made her whimper more.

"Professor, how about you hold her and I will try to pull the glass from her foot."

Nodding in agreement, Oak let go of her foot handed the pliers to the man and switched places with him. "I doubt she would like a stranger pulling glass from her foot but we can try."

Once Oak was situated Mitsuko seemed to relax a little. Small whimpers still came from her. "Be still, Mitsuko." He calmly whispered to into her ear. Holding on to her left arm, he ran his fingers through her long brown hair. A sharp cry came from her as the small glass was being pulled. "It's alright." He held her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Last one." Another cry came from Mitsuko. A protective emotional rush went through him. In order to calm himself down he rested his chin against her head. As he did, he felt Mitsuko turn and press her body completely against his. Most of her tail laid over his legs and around their waist.

It was the sound of Oak's colleagues voice that made him open his eyes. Looking over Mitsuko's head, he listened.

"Well, that should do it. Professor. . ." Before the man continued, Oak watched him straighten his pants as he stood. Oak still sat on the floor with Mitsuko. "I wanted to speak to you about something. Alone if that's alright." Oak caught the look he gave Mitsuko.

"Before we talk I need to bandage Mitsuko."

"That's fine take your time. I'll meet you in library?"

"Sure. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Then he was alone with Mitsuko. It took him a few seconds to move not that he wanted to but he had to. Plus her foot needed to be bandage.

Once he was able to get her foot bandage he moved her to his room. There on his bed she was relaxed but her left foot was bandaged. No medication was administered to her because of how differently she responds to human medication. All Oak could think about as he headed to meet with his colleague was how tonight was going to be a long night. With this in mind he let out a soft sigh as he shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Pokemon Emergency!

**Don't Let Me Down**

**Chapter Two: "Pokemon Emergency!"**

Overhead a flock of Spearow's circled. One or two would swoop down. Thinking they where going to attack him, he held up his hands over his head. Then they would fly back up and swoop back down. When he would only feel the wind from their wings he slowly removed his hands from over his head. But they weren't attacking him. Why weren't they attacking him while he stood right there? That was when he looked down. Curled up at his feet was a small battered beaten child. A Spearow had swooped back down but this time he saw what they where attacking It was the child. The child that was curled into a tight ball before him.

His eye's widen. Without a second thought, he scooped the child up into his arms and turned back around. Still the Spearow's swooped down at him. No at the child but they where attacking him now as well. When he had the child secured in his arms he turned around and ran back toward the lab. A Spearow swooped in front of him. All he could think to do was move around the Spearow. The bird gave a loud cry and flew to peck at him. He tightly closed his eyes as he waited for the pain that would come with the inflection.

But nothing came. Only darkness came and the sensation of floating.

With a gasp he sat up in bed. Perspiration covered him. His heartbeat was quick. Even his breathing was heavy and harsh. Disorientation caused him to blink his eyes a few more times as he tried to gather his bearings. Beside him something move. He looked to see what was beside him. In the dark, he reached out and he slowly began to realize that it was Mitsuko that rested next to him. With a soft sigh he ran his fingers through her hair. In his mind he imagined the color. _Light shined on her hair, giving it a medium brown tone. _One word always came to him when he stared at Mitsuko. That word was _beautiful._ Despite her having a tail and ears similar to an Eevee's. The word beautiful always popped up into his mind.

With that thought as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair, he gave a soft smile. But then he frowned when his thoughts turned negative. _Why would she still want to be with me when my hair is grey? Or why would she still want to be with me when I'm beginning to show my age? _Even though she did have her own room, he had grown used to her presence in his room. All they did was share the same bed at night. He's never given any thought about as to why she continued to stay in the same room as he only that she did not wish to be alone. One night he did try to have her sleep in her own room when she was younger but that had not gone over well.

It was a soft groan that interrupted his thoughts. With a sigh, he removed his fingers from her hair. Trying not to wake her he slipped out of bed and headed toward the connecting bathroom. As he readied himself for the day, he made of list of things to do that must be completed by the afternoon. Take care of the Pokemon was one and continue some of his work he was not able to complete a few days before. Another task was to rewrap Mitsuko's foot.

After he was done getting ready, he set off to complete his tasks. After Oak was done with taking care of the Pokemon outside, he went in to clean up. He shook his head when he saw that Mitsuko was just now waking. The sunlight showed through the curtained covered windows. He watched Mitsuko yawn and stretched. Her ears moved as she did so.

"Ready for me to clean your wound?"

She gave him a nod. He walked into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Once he re-bandaged her wound, he cleaned up the material he used as Mitsuko readied herself for the day.

It wasn't until about lunch time that he received a call from Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. As he spoke with her, he noticed a facial expression that Mitsuko was giving Delia one he never realized until now. Which surprised him because Mitsuko knew Delia fairly well. The two both got along with each other. So he had to hide his surprise as he spoke with Delia. After the call was done, he decided to shake off the incident and decided to call Ash at the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City.

As he dialed the number, he failed to notice that Mitsuko hopped down from the couch and made her way to him. He also failed to note that she was not walking on her feet but crawling on her hands and knees. Her ears where facing down and opposite of each other. Her tail was even tucked underneath her. If Oak had seen her react this way, he would have corrected this behavior even though this was her way of showing stress. He would have corrected this behavior despite how old she was. He saw this behavior as her feral side. It took him quite awhile for her to show some type of human cognitive behavior and skills. Though she was intelligent, it was still easy for her to revert back to her feral state.

Ash's voice came over the phone once he answered. Confusion was evident in his voice. "Huh? Uh, this is Ash, who's calling?"

Still oblivious to Mitsuko, he waved to Ash. "Here! I'm over here! Ash, it's Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?" Mitsuko crawled underneath the table that had their lunch prepairing ontop.

"No professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head."

"Eh? Oops, wrong camera." Oak pressed a few buttons in order to fix the view of the camera. "There." He said once he fixed the camera and he cleared his throat before he continued. "I just spoke with your mother and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon centre in Viridian City. Is that correct?"

At the mention of Ash's mother, Mitsuko gave a soft growl.

"I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here." Ash nor Oak heard the growl.

"You couldn't be talking if you. . . .? Oh I see! I dailed the number to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City, and you were able to answer."

"Yeah, because that's where I am."

"Mmm hmm, I suppose that proves it. The other Pokemon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit when you left I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu. But, when my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" At the mention of Gary, Mitsuko ears perked up and she glanced around expecting him to be in the same room. That was when a rush of panic came over her and she ran out from underneath the table. Oak gave a surprised gasp as she jumped up into his lap. Mitsuko pressed her body into his chest. "Mitsuko!"

"Hello, Mitsuko. What's the matter?" Ash asked but she turned her head into Oak's chest. She wrapped her tail around her waist and her pointed her ears down. Oak sighed when he heard her whimper.

"She must have heard me mentioned Gary's name. The two weren't always overly fond of each other."

"Oh. I can see why." Ash grimmaced and tried to get back to their previous conversation, "Well, money isn't everything right?" Ash watched Professor Oak wrestle with Mitsuko as she tried to find a comfortable position in his lap. Even though Mitsuko was older than Ash, it amazed him that she was only five foot and two inches tall. He watched with awe as her inhuman ears slowly twitched up and down.

"Oh!" Professor Oak exclaimed just as the two agreed on a position. Mitsuko legs hanged over his as she sat in his lap with her body still pressed into his chest. The two heard a small whimper come from her as she seemed to calm down. But Ash saw that she didn't fully relax until Professor Oak wrapped an arm around her middle, holding her even closer, and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. Ash realized that part was an unconscious act. It was as if Professor Oak had ran his fingers through Mitsuko's hair numerous amount of time. "Why do I even bother?"

"But I did see a flying Pokemon like that one." Ash stated as Oak saw him point to something. "It flew right over the rainbow!"

Professor Oak continued to run his fingers through Mitsuko's hair. "It sure looked like it."

"You must have been mistaken." The sound of a doorbell rang. Causing Oak to turn toward the sound in excitement. Suddenly he stood, causing Mitsuko to fall off his lap. She gasped at the sudden movement. "Coming!" When he came back to the computer he failed to see the look that Mitsuko gave him from where she sat on the floor. "It was very nice talking to you Ash. And goodluck! Mmm, anchovy, spinach and pineapple pizza." That was when he ended the call.

"Well, just don't sit their on the floor Mitsuko come and have a slice." Oak told her when he noticed that she was on the floor.

A sudden smell from the pizza invaded her senses causing her to stand. Her tail lightly moved back and forth as he handed her a slice. A smile replaced the previous expression of hurt and confusion. When she took a bite Oak gave her a smile. The other items on the table where forgotten as they enjoyed the rest of the pizza. The two moved to the couch and sat next to each other rather close.

When Mitsuko's right arm brushed his left, he turned to stare at her. As he stared she noticed him watching her as she ate her pizza. She gave him a soft smile as she swallowed a bite. Multiple feelings ran through Oak as he smiled in return. Looking away from her, he took another bite of his slice and realized what one of those feelings where. Content. He was content in her presence which wasn't a surprise to him but it was a surprise to him at how strongly that emotion ran through him. Slightly he shook his head and decided to just eat his pizza. Another day he will think about this another day. Until then he was going to enjoy Mitsuko's company and his pizza.


	3. Chapter 3 Ash Catches a Pokemon!

**Don't Let Me Down**

**Chapter Three: "Ash Catches a Pokemon!"**

It's been a few days since Professor Oak spoke with Ash. In all honesty, he hoped Ash was fairing well in the world of Pokemon. Before memories could start pouring in he forced himself to continue his study. With Mitsuko's foot held he was able to concentrate solely on his studies. Which his current studies where a continuation of Mitsuko. The notebook he held was old and battered from use. The notes that he had written in had certainly aged. When he turned a page it showed a drawing he had done of Mitsuko when she was a child. Unblinking innocent eyes stared back at him. Those where the days he missed the most. When everything was still so new and simple. Memories of when he began to teach Mitsuko came pouring in. Those days where not easy. Some days where yes, but not all the time.

One particular instance came to mind. It was when he was teaching her to walk. She had to be at least three years old then. Despite her inhuman appearances, Oak saw it as a necessity, a way to work out the human cognition side. Just another way to smother out her feral side. He grimaced when remembered the reaction she gave him as she began to make sense of what he wanted her to do. This look made him laugh. The look she gave him was a mixture of confusion and stubbornness. She shook her head, crossed her arms where she sat on the floor and pouted. But he could see a hint of yearning in those eyes. Curiosity. Those where very human traits and then he knew that he had a chance to slowly challenge her, change her.

When he sobered up a bit, he stood behind Mitsuko and reached for her hands. Hold her tiny ones in his large ones he slowly got her to stand on her feet. He heard Mitsuko groan in dismay at the thought of having to continue this lesson. He remember telling Mitsuko that she could take her time. If she took her time that meant she would be irritated less. Though it would take her longer to learn.

Gently he moved her forward making her move her short, tiny legs. That was when she came up just to his waist. He shook his head at the memory. Seemed such a long time ago that event happened but only twenty-one years has passed since then.

He turned the page. Their on the page was an odd symbol. Something that he hasn't seen in a very long time. It was he who drew the symbol on the page but he doesn't exactly remember drawing it. For a long time he studied the symbol. Before he could make sense of the symbol, Mitsuko called for him.

"Sam!" Only she was allowed to shorten his name.

Still he sat in his chair staring at the symbol on the page. Mitsuko called for him again. This time he could tell she was calling from the kitchen. "Be right there!" Somewhere he has seen that symbol.

He placed his notes on the table and stood. When he entered the kitchen he saw Mitsuko standing on her knees stretching to reach something in the top part of the cabinet. For a few seconds he stared at her. Light showed through the kitchen windows. Out of all days, Mitsuko decided to wear a skirt. The length reached her just above her knees. If she stretched any father. . . Before he could finish that thought, Mitsuko lost her balance and she slipped off the counter. Quickly he ran to her and somehow caught her before she hit the tile floor. Whatever she was reaching for shattered just next to them. Both where breathing heavy. She gripped him tightly. He had her face pressed into his chest. It wasn't until he felt a dull ache in his shoulders that he moved to find a better position. _Must have rammed my right shoulder into the cabinet,_ he thought and let out a groan. He wrapped both of his arms around her. With his right leg up he spread his other leg out, allowing Mitsuko to slide to the floor.

This only caused her to press into him more. Her tail covered his right leg completely Looking down at her, he could see that her eyes where closed tightly. Even her ears weren't alert like they usually where. Eventually he was able to calm his breathing. The pain in his shoulder was increasing slightly but it was Mitsuko he was more worried about.

"Mitsuko." He tried to get her attention. Which worked.

Upon hearing his voice, she looked up at him. Brown eyes stared back at him. Alarm clearly showed through. Unconsciously he began to run his fingers through her hair. With a sigh he leaned his head back against the cabinet. This seemed to calm her some what but she began to shake. It took him a moment to realize she was crying. He ceased running his fingers through her hair, gripped her arms, and turned her to where she was look at him.

"Mitsuko, it's alright now. No one was hurt. You weren't hurt." He didn't want her to worry.

"But your shoulder."

It was uncanny how she always knew if he was in pain and exactly where his pain was. He loosened his grip on her. "I'll be alright. It's just a bruise." Saying that earned him a pained expression.

"I'm sorry." It was the way she held her head and the way her ears where pointed that made him softly laugh. He held his fingers underneath her chin. Slowly he had her look up at him.

"It's quite alright, I'm just glad that you aren't hurt." After he released her chin he stood. Slowly. The pain was quite evident now. Somehow he managed to help Mitsuko stand. It was then he realized how close they actually where. Somehow he managed to envelope her into his arms. Neither looked away from each other. She stared into his blue eyes and he into her brown ones. Before either could move, someone was speaking to another just down the hall. Loudly. Both pushed away from each other. Oak could tell Mitsuko was just breathing as hard as he was.

Just as they both where straightening their clothes, two professors walked in. The two stared back and forth wildly at he and Mitsuko.

"Is everything alright Professor Oak?" One of the professors asked as he stared curiously at Mitsuko. It was apparent that he has never seen Mitsuko before.

"Yes, everything is alright. Is my assistance needed?" Oak asked, trying to distract the man that still stared at Mitsuko. Oak could tell that the man's curious stare was making her nervous.

"Um," The man gave a soft cough and turned his attention to Oak. "Yes." The man told him what he was needed for. After he was told what needed to be done, he realized he would have to leave Mitsuko. He turned to look at her. Tightly she held her hands together in front of her. Her tail did not move nor was her tail up. Both of her ears where up, slightly they twitched whenever the man talked. He could easily tell how nervous she was in front of these two that just came into the kitchen.

_Everything is alright, Mitsuko._ He wanted to tell her that, no whisper that to her so badly. Perhaps it was his stare that caused her to look at him. But he could see slight understanding. Honestly he thought she somehow understood what he just thought.

"Are you coming, Professor Oak?" It was the same man's voice that forced Oak to look away from Mitsuko.

"Yes, go ahead with out me, I'll be down soon." The two gave him a curt nod and headed out of the kitchen. Leaving Oak alone with Mitsuko again. Slowly he made his way toward Mitsuko before walking out of the kitchen. The symbol he saw earlier in his notes where long forgotten. He took Mitsuko's small hand into his. Gently he rubbed his thumb in a slow rotating motion against her knuckles. This small action caused her ears to twitch down slightly. Even her tail swished up. But she continued to stand still. Her other hand moved to chest. A soft sigh that came from Mitsuko reached his ears. "Everything will be alright, Mitsuko. Don't worry about the mess. I'll have someone clean this up. Go to the library or the bedroom if you wish to do so. After I am finished, I shall accompany you soon."

Mitsuko gave him a soft nod. It was then he forced himself to let go of Mitsuko's hand. Somehow he turned away from her. Somehow he managed to walk out of the kitchen. It took a few seconds for Mitsuko to move from where she stood. Out of all the feelings she could feel at this possible moment, was loneliness.

Loneliness gripped at her heart like a Ekans would a Rattata. The realization that Oak was the only close to her was a little too much. Feeling like she needed a distraction, she found a broom in the pantry and began to sweep up the mess she made. As she did, a sudden sense of trepidation caused her to perk up her ears. Not understanding why she was feeling this way she shook her head as if to let go of the feeling, and made her way to the trash can; which was located on the other side of the room. In the dustpan was broken porcelain making the object unidentifiable now. Dumping the contents into the trash she sighed.

It was only late afternoon and she already proved herself to be clumsy.


	4. Chapter 4 Challenge of the Samurai

**Don't Let Me Down**

**Chapter Four: Challenge of the Samurai**

When Mitsuko woke she could hear voices coming from another room. One of those voices she could tell belonged to Sam. The other was masculine as well. Never has she heard this other voice before. Curiosity forced her to slip out of bed.

While she dressed herself for the day, she continued to listen. She could tell that Sam sounded slightly concerned about something. One of her ears bent half way as she listened more closely. Was it a Pokemon they where researching? Was it about someone else, a human similar to him? Just as she closed the last button on her white blouse, she grimaced at the thought. Who else would he be concerned about? Someone else that wasn't her? Another woman? An odd feeling filtered through her chest causing her ears to lay flat and away from each other. She sighed at the feeling. Were these feelings she was experiencing something that Sam had spoke to her about different theories of cognitive human emotions? That seemed so long ago.

She scoffed at the thought as she straitened the pink floral skirt she wore. Silently she tried to compress the feeling. Somehow this skirt she wore enabled her tail to be free. Her tail slowly swished back and forth as she made her way to the vanity in the corner of the bedroom. When she sat down on the stool, she grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush out her brown hair. Her hair was straight and long. The length went past her breast and stopped just before her waist.

Her ears twitched slightly as she could still hear some of what Sam and the other man was saying. Sam's voice came in more clearly than the other since she was more familiar with Sam's voice. The two sounded as if they where talking about something else now. When Sam spoke she could tell he was talking about a book he just finished reading. Which book was that, she wondered.

After she brushed her hair she brought her tail to lay across her lap, picked up a different brush and began to slowly brush out the tangles in her tail. This small action calmed her. In which she gave a smile as she moved the brush back and forth. Of course she took great pride in her grooming methods. Even Sam would comment on how smooth her hair felt or how beautiful it shined in the light. The thought of Sam's complements mad her smile wider. Perhaps she did brush her hair just to receive a comment of approval from Sam.

When she finished brushing out her tail she stood and pushed the chair back underneath the vanity. Slowly she walked across the room. Before she made her exit, she slipped on a pair of flat sandals that where by the door. The pair fit her small feet perfectly. After she ran her hands through her hair and straightened her shirt, she walked out into the hallway. The voices where more prominent now as she neared the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the steps, Sam spotted her.

"Ah, Mitsuko, come join us please."

With a swish of her tail she moved to stand beside him, her hands clasped together in front of her.

There stood another man in a lab coat similar to Sam's. But he wore strapped sandles, shorts with a brown belt and a navy blue shirt underneath. The man gave her a curious look as she observed her. She moved closer to Sam as she began to feel shy under the mans gaze. Sam placed his right arm around her. It was almost as if he could sense her nervousness.. When she looked up at him she saw that his mouth was creased into a straight line. A feeling of unease came from him. Out of habit she softly wrung her hands together and even though her tail was pointed down, it still moved slightly back and forth. Sam caught Mitsuko staring at him and he sent her a small smile. His eyes held comfort.

"Shall we make our way to the lounge and have a cup of tea?" Sam turned his attention back to the other man who was now staring curiously at Professor Oak and Mitsuko.

Upon hearing Professor Oak's request it seemed that he had to force himself to look away. Mitsuko's inhuman qualities interested him greatly, just like Oak said they would.

Mitsuko felt Sam place a hand on her lower back. Leading her to the lounge. His large warm calloused hands comforted her. When he guided her to a cough she crossed her legs as she sat down. Then she straightened out her outfit that had ruffled up a bit. The other man was staring at her again as she placed her tail over her lap. So she focused her attention on Sam.

He was preparing the tea. Once he had the brewed tea in cups he passed one to the other man and one to her and went back to grab one for himself. The cup felt warm, which sent a soothing feeling through her. She caught Sam giving her another small smile at the significant change.

After the water had cooled a little she took a sip. Jasmine green tea, that was her favorite. It was the voice of the other man that broke the silence. "So how is Ash doing with that Pikachu, Professor? How about your grandson, Gary, as well? How is his training going?"

"He seems to be doing just fine since the last time I spoke to him, which was in Viridian City at the Pokemon Centre. That was a few days ago." She heard Sam reply just as he sat next to her with his cup of tea. The other man sat in the chair across from them. It was the chair that had a tall back. She leaned into Sam at the mention of Gary's name, her shoulder touching his side. However, every time the other man spoke her ears twitched.

"I'm sure he will be just fine, just like his father was just fine. I'm also sure Gary will be fine as well." He said after taking a sip of his tea.

Sam shook his head in agreement. "Oh excuse me for making poor introductions. Mitsuko," she grasped the cup she held in her hands and stared up at Sam, "this is Professor Birch. Professor Birch, this is Mitsuko, whom I was telling you about early. Mitsuko, Professor Birch cam from quite aways. He is not from Pallet Town. He's from Littleroot Town which is loacted in the Hoenn region."

Was it really her that Sam spoke to Professor Birch about in a concerned notion? A sudden pleased feeling came over her at the thought. Feeling the sudden need to be polite she turned her attention to Professor Birch. "How do you do, Professor? I hope that your travels went well?" Shyness was evident in her voice.

"Ah! She speaks!" He said humorously. "I'm well, thank you. Despite the long distances. How about you?" He moved forward and placed his elbows on his knees while he held his cup in between his legs with just his fingertips. Mitsuko's ears moved back at the odd poster but decided to ignore this.

"Fine, thank you." She sent him a small nod.

Beside, her, Sam placed his left arm across back of the couch, letting his arm rest behind her. Still she continued to lean into him. He moved a little just as a small dull pang moved across the shoulder he hurt yesterday. When somehow he had caught Mitsuko from falling onto the floor.

"Do you like to read, Mitsuko?"

Removing the teacup from her lips after taking another sip she nodded. "Yes, occasionally I do. That is if I can find a good book."

For a while longer, the three of them talked about different titles they have read. When they finished their tea's, Mitsuko watch Sam stand from where he sat next to her. He gathered the empty teacups and teapot. That was when she realized she never had breakfast. Her stomach growled at the thought.

"Hungry, Mitsuko?" Professor Birch asked with a raised eyebrow.

All she could do was cross her arms over her stomach as if she was trying to stifle the sound.

"What are you two hungry for and I'll fix it." Mitsuko ear's twitched at the sound of Sam's voice coming from the doorway of the lounge. Professor Birch gave his reply and Mitsuko agreed to what was to be fixed for lunch. _Please don't leave me alone with this stranger._ Small amounts of anxiety slowly turned into fear. "Would you like to help me, Mitsuko?"

"Yes." She stood. Her tail moved behind her. Professor Birch gave her a small startled stare at her quick movement.

The two left Professor Birch in the lounge and went to prepare lunch. The afternoon sun showed through the windows. Giving the hallway a warm feeling. Mitsuko felt Sam pull her hand into his. He led her into the kitchen. Only to let go when he went to fix the noodles. Both where silent as they prepared lunch. Content flowed through Mitsuko. As she continued to help she only helped Sam felt the same way but he was too busy with the noodles to give her any acknowledgment. Pulling the bowls from the cabinet she only hoped that things continued as they where. Which where feelings of happiness and the sense of being content. Though for some reason that same feeling from yesterday came back through. It was strong. It was a feeling of trepidation. All she could think to do was busy herself with the meal. Today she would not mention this feeling to Sam.


End file.
